The invention relates to a holding device for a drinks container, for example a drinks can, a beaker or a cup.
Such holding devices are known per se in an almost incalculable number of constructions. The invention is based on the problem of constructing a holding device for a drinks container so that it can be accommodated in a space-saving manner.